elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tionisla
Tionisla has about 5.2 billion people. The economy is industrial (colony, military).https://eddb.io/system/17785 The Tionisla Orbital Graveyard is well known. It is one of the Old Worlds. History In early August 3302, an antique Cobra MkIII was interred at the Tionisla Orbital Graveyard. Shortly before the ship was laid to rest, a beacon aboard the vessel transmitted a repeating sequence of curious characters. The sequence was picked up by several relay posts in the Tionisla system, and it has now been determined that it contains content obscured with an unknown encryption. The encrypted data is followed by an apparently meaningless clear-text phrase: "The vain queen rides a giraffe that remembers her daughter's hero."Tourist Beacon 0676 - Curious Transmission Partially Decoded Unknown to all but a few, the Cobra, named Cor Meum Et Animam, belonged to a woman named Rebecca, a former associate of The Club who had turned against them and was working to expose Project Dynasty. CMDR Salomé rendezvoused with Rebecca at the Graveyard to hand over exploration data that Rebecca had requested two years earlier. Before Rebecca could explain the purpose of the mission she had given Salomé, they were found by a Federal black ops unit working for The Club. Rebecca was executed, but Salomé escaped with Rebecca's files. The Cor Meum Et Animam was left adrift in the Graveyard and automatically activated the encrypted transmission.Elite Dangerous: Premonition Legacy Lore This is legacy lore from The Dark Wheel novel of the original Elite game. "The best way to see the wreckplace at Tionisla is to approach it from the Sun (a reasonably safe thing to do since Tionisla, being a Democracy has few pirates in its system). Tionisla itself is a bright yellow world, and the cemetery is always between the planet and its star. As you fly close, the whole strange graveyard seems to be expanding from the circle of the world behind.The Dark Wheel novel by Robert Holdstock The first thing you see is a shimmering, silver disc, a double spiral of tiny bright points. It slowly turns: it's a galaxy in miniature, with the same intense blur of light at its centre, because here is where the biggest tombs are to be found. Come closer and soon you can see that the stars in this galaxy are markers, great lumps of metal, heavily inscribed with the words and symbols of a thousand religions. The cemetery is a bizarre and moving sight. The markers are rarely less than a thousand feet across. There are chrome-alloy crosses, titanium Stars of David, duralium henges, and all the strange symbolic shapes of the worlds, and the minds and the faiths that have come to die in this Star traveler's special place. Tethered below this vast, rotating mausoleum is the dodecahedral shape of a 'Dodo' class space station, the home of the Cemetery Authorites. Here you go through security checks and get your visitor's visa. And as you stand in the queue, staring up through the translucent ceiling of the Customs Hall, you can see the battered, broken ships of many of the dead, still attached to the silent tomb that contains the body." Gallery Coulter City and Tionisla3.png|Coulter City station and Tionisla 3 References